Estudio
by DIANALACAZADORA
Summary: ¿Hacia cuánto estaban haciendo esto? Era como un ritual para ambas, estudiar por las noches antes de los exámenes generales, y "aquel plus" que había mejorado a Rose y no es para menos, la líder de su equipo podría ser tan cabezota como inteligente, una rara combinación de ambas partes...


**Hola, ¿Que tal?****Hace demasiado que no escribía, asi que lamento si tengo una falta de horror grafía y si no es de su total agrado... Eeeeen fin.****Este Fanfic esta participando en:****él concurso #YangBadassWeek2019****Denle amor a la pagina porque se lo merece...****Bueno sin mas que decir que, espero disfruten este fic...****¡Comencemos!**

_¿Hacia cuánto estaban haciendo esto?_

Era como un ritual para ambas, estudiar por las noches antes de los exámenes generales, y "aquel plus" que había mejorado a Rose y no es para menos, la líder de su equipo podría ser tan cabezota como inteligente, una rara combinación de ambas partes. Porqué, si para Weiss Schnee le resultaba importante las buenas calificaciones en Beacon al parecer a Ruby Rose le importaban aún más...

Todo empezó con aquel caótico día en el que la profesora Glynda regañó a su joven líder por las calificaciones tan bajas que estaba acumulando... Enfrente de toda la clase, enfrente de su equipo y enfrente de ella, miró por la ventana no es que le importase, consideraba que ella debía ser la líder desde que se volvieron un equipo, aunque bueno... Ese era un pensamiento recurrente cuando su lider la regaba, puesto que

con el tiempo se dio cuenta que la pelirroja era "_más_" que un cerebro sin neuronas, era una chica amable, preocupada, altruista y aunque no lo dijera nunca en la vida una excelente líder en cuanto a batallas y decisiones se hablaba... Al terminar la clase la líder salió disparada hacia su habitación, dejando un camino de rosas detrás de ella y a todos los alumnos de la clase sorprendidos por aquella huida, la primera en adelantarse fue la más alta de las cuatro:

—Vamos Ruby, ¡No es nada que no hayas escuchado antes!— animó o trato de animar la hermana mayor de la pelirroja quien estaba hecha bolita en su cama, desanimada como rara vez sucedia.

—No estás en tu derecho de opinar—refutó en voz baja su compañera de combate, quien ingreso a la habitación con un bol de galletas con chispas de chocolate, algo que siempre ponía de buen humor a Rose, no obstante ella no salió de su estado depresivo, '_Compañeras y quien sabe que más_' pensó la joven Schnee. Las había visto alguna vez entrar al baño de damas, eso no fue lo extraño, lo extraño fue que habían ingresado al mismo cubículo y obviamente algunos ruidos explicaban mejor la situacion. Soltó un suspiro envidiosa de su situación mientras Yang replicaba con ojitos de cachorro que ella era más "_de acción que de estudio_" a una divertida Blake, decidió ignorarlas y acercándose hasta donde estaba la menor, arrebató su manta y murmuró con seriedad

—En la tarde, vamos a la biblioteca—no era una invitación o una opción, un momento de silencio por parte de las otras tres y un asentir de la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja le dio luz verde a la peliblanca para retirarse sin poder visualizar que el bumblebee sonreía con complicidad y Ruby Rose parecía estar en las nubes, literalmente...

Había aparecido justo a tiempo, con todos sus libros y apuntes en sus manos, al divisarla levantó la mano al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cruzaban, la menor mostrando una sonrisa calida y la mayor tratando inútilmente de ocultar la suya, Ruby le miró con cierta emoción, y no era para menos, Weiss apesar de ser una maravillosa alumna(y de darle algunas observaciones) jamás se había ofrecido a enseñarle y ahora que lo hacía sintió su cuerpo lleno de energía, y entonces...

Las preguntas que Weiss le realizaba una y otra vez hicieron que su emoción y energía se drenaran casi en su totalidad, le miró con ojos de cachorrito casi idénticos a los de Yang y está soltó un suspiro con fuerza, ¿Cuántas veces había suspirando en el día? Con calma y amabilidad poco conocida en la heredera empezó a explicar alguna de las clases en las que recordó que Ruby se había quedado dormida, pudo reconocer como por primera vez la pelirroja ponía su total atención, ojos grises brillantes y emocionados le comenzaron a poner nerviosas y al querer disimularlo empezó a toser por las veces que se trababa. Rose se levantó preocupada, sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de ella y con cuidado le sacudió, al parecer ni la mayor se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a hiperventilar, agradeció con una sonrisa y Ruby ni corta ni perezosa se dio media vuelta y uso su semblanza para huir de ahí...

Era la ruina, todo había sucedido tan rápido que Weiss no pudo detenerla, pego su cabeza contra la lisa superficie de la mesa y gruñó con frustración '_Ahora, ¿Que hice? Ella se esforzó tanto en ponerme atención y yo me trabo cómo una idiota ante su linda mirada gris_', no era tonta, conocía sus sentimientos por la menor, y aunque ya había planeado declararse aún le avergonzaba y gracias a Raava ya había reprimido sus comentarios hirientes(o al menos la mayoría) y cuando se dispuso a levantar sus cosas e irse una mano sobre su hombro le sacudió despacio y, levantando su mirada, Ruby había regresado con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de café y algunas galletas. Colocándola en medio de ambas Ruby tomo la silla en la que había estado prestando atención a la mayor, y se colocó frente a ella

—Pense que estarías cansada de enseñarme y... Considerando que ya es un poco tarde, creí conveniente traer algo de beber—explico la ojigris con una sonrisa inocente y boba, soltó una risilla y ante la atenta mirada de la líder le dedicó una sonrisa y tomó con suavidad la taza que le ofrecía dando un sorbo

—Delicioso... ¿Lo has preparado tu?—pregunto soplando aquel líquido, Ruby asintió orgullosa e infló el pecho, una reacción que Weiss maldijo, y una idea surgió en su mente, aporte de la misma Glynda Goodwitch "**_Para recordar algo con fervor, debe haber una acción que quede plantada en la mente de la persona: una herida, una sonrisa_**"— Si terminamos la sesión así, podrías olvidarlo—la más alta le miró horrorizada, tanto esfuerzo de ambas para nada, y apunto de abrir la boca la peliblanca le interrumpió— Conozco una manera para que no lo olvides, ¿Quieres probarla?

—Me gustaría mucho porque yo...—quiso explicar y agradecer el esfuerzo de Weiss pero al parecer se detuvo al ver la proximidad de la reina del hielo, y aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado le interrumpieron en su frase, olvidó que iba a decir y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esos suaves y cálidos labios, que le brindaban el más tímido y encantador primer beso. Al separarse se le quedo mirando como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza o su cabello platinado se hubiese vuelto negro, su boca se acercó de nuevo hasta la de ella, y Weiss más consciente de lo que pasaba la recibió gustosa, este fue un beso más corto, sin embargo más afilado que las dejo tiritando a ambas...

Días después una Ruby emocionada presumía sus calificaciones, a todos los de los demás equipos, saltando y corriendo por todos lados, Weiss parecía estar en las nubes, había cumplido su cometido, que Ruby estudiase y darle su primer beso, y si eso era posible con una sesión no imaginaba que podría lograr con algunas más...

**Y eso es todo, estare muy satisfecha con su hermoso review, like, dislike, señal de humo etc etc etc****Que tengan un hermoso dia y recuerden que los amo, ¡Bye!**


End file.
